thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 2: Deadly Choices (LID)
''Act 2: Deadly Choices ''is the second novel of the crossover story Life is Death. ''The Plot follows five months after the previous novel. Summery ''Five months have passes since the Apocalypse struck the sleepy town of Arcadia Bay. The students and Teachers at Blackwell Academy have brought in several newcomers overtime but things slowly begin to get tense with the food supplies getting low. Now after rescuing four new people, they are informed about something more dangerous than the Walkers, however someone shows up at the School's gate for a deal. Plot The novel starts off with a Walker feasting on a rabbit until it is shot through the eye with a bolt. The shooter is reviled to be Luke, he along with Zachary are hunting for any wild life after they ran low on their rations. The two begin to discuss about the tensions rising between Chloe and David fighting, however Zachary sadly notes about it being harder since Blackwell's Principle Raymond Wells died. In a flashback it is reviled that Wells had gotten bitten when he, Max, Luke, Warren, Nathan, Chloe, Justin and Drew had arrived in Arcadia Bay, they take shelter in a diner where they encounter Chloe's mother Joyce, a man called Frank with his dog Pip, a Police detective named Jack O'Connor and, much to Nathan's dismay, his greedy father Sean Prescott. The diner is attacked by Walkers, Wells orders the others to leave which they hesitantly do, however once they are a safe distance away, the diner explodes with Wells inside, much to most of the group's horror. Back in the present, Luke and Zachary encounter a deer, just as Luke is about to shoot, a loud scream echos through the forest, startling the deer and the hunters. Zachary worryingly asks if the voice belonged to Trevor or Justin, which Luke shrugs before they run off. They run eventually into a clearing where, to their shock, is a man with his leg stuck in a bear trap, two teens and a young man try to get him free before one of them notices the two, who panics. At that moment Trevor and Justin arrive, one of the teens called Travis tries to ask the four to leave them so they can help their teacher while the other named Ben wants them to help. Justin agrees to help them despite Luke's hesitation but nonetheless complies, however he is shocked when the trap has been altered meaning the release latch was absent. The young suddenly begins to panic, it is reviled that Walkers have showed up due to the amount of noise coming from the man in the bear trap. Zachary quickly orders to have Luke keep Ban, Travis and the young man back while Trevor and Justin cover him while he frees the man. Despite his attempts, Zachary is forced to cut the man's leg off, much to the disgust of Travis. Zachary manages free the man, who is picked up by Justin. Travis is corned by the Walkers and is almost attacked but is suddenly saved when Luke shoots a Walker with his crossbow. Travis is thankful but is cut off by Zachary and run off through the woods with the small group of Walkers behind them. The eight of them quickly arrive back at the Academy. Jefferson, Michelle and Juliet all immediately get to work on the man while David asks the boys on what happened, when Luke informs him, Sean says Ben, Travis, the young man and the wounded man should be kicked out since they are liabilities however he is quickly shut down by Chloe and Nathan. The group go to do their jobs, David approaches the newcomers and asks for their names, Ben introduces himself as Benjamin Paul, who he likes to be referred as Ben, his friend Travis Mitchell, whose father was in the special forces and their band teacher David Parker, who is the wounded man being cared for by the group medics. The young man reviles his name as Vincent Salas, who worked as a student for a collage in IT, he reviles that he along with Ben, Travis and David Parker were forced to flee their camp at the Jameson High-School when it was attacked by men with masks. Before David could ask more, Jefferson calls him over and Zachary over, Juliet informs that Parker died from his wounds, David is dismayed by this and walks off. Jefferson and Michelle go to grab towels to clean off the blood while Juliet stays with her boyfriend. She is upset about failing to save the man but Zachary comforts her, saying she tried her best. When she asks about what the group should do about Ben, Travis and Vincent, she is suddenly grabbed by Parker, who has reanimated into a Walker, Zachary manages to free her but is then attacked by the Undead teacher. After a small struggle, Parker is shot in the head by Max. Luke marches over to Ben and shouts at him for not telling the group that Parker was bitten, Ben and Travis try to defend themselves but Vincent asks that they don't know. When asked about it, Vincent informs the group that if the brain is not destroyed, that person will come back as a Walker. Ben backs this up by saying a girl named Jenny Pitcher overdosed on pills and died in the night, who then reanimated the next morning. As the group reel the information in, they are snapped back to reality when Jack holds two men near the gate at gunpoint, Warren asks who the men are. The first man introduces himself as Jeffery Carters with his brother Johnathon, he explains that the two live on a ranch a few miles from the school, Johnathon asks on the groups situation which David, Chloe, Max and Jefferson discuss. However Sean loudly agrees, much to the four's dismay and Nathan's annoyance, Jeffery is happy and asks for a few gallons of few for the fence. David asks that Nathan, Stephanie, Jefferson, Kate, Ben and Travis go to the ranch while the others stay back at the school. During the walk over to the ranch, Jefferson tells the Carters brothers about how they rescued the newcomers, meanwhile Nathan and Kate discuss about how Nathan is handling his medication, especially since Sean claims that Nathan is fine and doesn't need it. Nathan admits he misses his mother and sister who were killed during the early days of the outbreak. However he is cut off when a new voice is heard yelling. The group crouch down and witness two men called as Paul and Jake argue, the confrontation ends Jake shooting Paul repeatedly with the group watching in shock, after Jake leaves the body behind, the group leave after getting over his shock. Soon the group manage to get to the ranch, they then meet Jeffery and Johnathon's mother Susan, she gives them freshly cooked bread for the rest of the group. Jefferson offers he goes back to the school, he brings Ben and Travis back with him, leaving Nathan, Kate and Stephanie with Jeffery. Jeffery asks of Nathan and Stephanie will check the fence, explaining that Walkers often get tangled in the wire, causing a few to climb in. The two agree and ask Kate to help Jeffery with the generator. While they check the fence, Stephanie asks how Nathan is dealing with his father, who she calls an asshole which Nathan agrees with by saying he wants to be left alone since money won't protect Sean nowadays. They push down a couple of bodies before coming across one which pushed down two of the poles. Just as they push it back up, before they can pull the corpse off, the fence suddenly comes on and are confused on why Jeffery will put the fence back on despite knowing about them out there, Stephanie is suddenly shot with an arrow, Nathan quickly drags her to a nearby parked tractor where the two are under attacked by Bandits using bows and arrows. Nathan manages to get the tractor moving and is almost hit twice for doing son. The two manage to escape from the Bandits, who also shot a Walker who was thrown behind them when Nathan tried to move him. They quickly make it back to the dairy where the rest of the group (Minus Jefferson, Michelle, Ben, Travis, Vincent, Daniel and Evan who all stayed behind to watch the School) are shocked and horrified to see Stephanie's condition. Susan offers to help her and takes her inside the house with Juliet following suite. David asks what happened and Nathan tells them about a group of men attacking him and Stephanie with crossbows, Brooke is annoyed and says Jefferson said the ranch was safe, Michael suggests heading back but Jeffery apologizes about not telling the group about the bandits, much to Nathan's anger. The group split up with Warren staying with Nathan, he offers to help Nathan to get revenge on the bandits. Nathan walks over to Jeffery and Johnathon, the two apologize for not telling Nathan about the bandits, so they offer that Johnathon and Nathan go do recon on a suspected camp belonging to the bandits. Warren notices them leaving and asks if he could join, Johnathon complies and hands him a rifle, the three set off into the woods. Back at Blackwell, Jefferson sits on a sniper nest of the clock tower of the school, his is snapped out of his thoughts when Daniel enters the room, the two talk about the ranch, where Daniel admits he felt something off about the Carters, Jefferson agrees and tells him to inform the others about leaving around eight in-case if the group don't come back. Going back to the ranch, Warren, Nathan and Johnathon arrive back after discovering the camp being empty other than a dead corpse of a couple. Nathan and Warren notice Johnathon showing weird behavior, however they notice Brooke and Max argue near the cornfield and split up with Nathan going to check on the others while Warren talks with Max. Warren approaches Max and asks what she was arguing with Brooke about, she says that Chloe heard something coming from behind a locked door in the barn, she tried talking Brooke into helping her but refused by saying she doesn't want to cause trouble and get kicked off the ranch before supper. Warren then enters the barn and reaches the locked door where Chloe greets him, she asks for a hammer so she could bash it open but Warren cuts her off and pulls out a multi-tool. At that moment however, a bell rings signaling the group that supper is ready, Chloe tells Warren to get the door open and leaves the building, Warren manages to get it open without much trouble however is horrified when he sees jars of human organs, meat hooks and a drain covered with blood, he is caught by Jeffery but makes up a lie by saying Johnathon left it open, Jeffery buys it and the two leave the barn. In the house, Warren notices Jeffery carrying a gun while the latter explains about the mess near the stairs saying a Walker once got inside the house but they took care of it a while ago. Warren sees that most of the group, sans Stephanie, are at the table, when ask about her location, Susan says she is resting and she has already brought some food up for her, Warren asks to wash his hands and is allowed to do so. Instead of heading to the washroom, Warren instead sneaks up the stairs, on the way up he notices a picture of Jeffery, Johnathon and their father Terrance, he reaches the room and is surprised to see the bed empty, He then notices light showing from under a book shelf and moves it to show a door, he opens it and is horrified to see Stephanie on the ground with both of her legs cut off, when he asks about what happened, Stephanie warns him to not eat the food. Warren rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen where Max is about to eat some of the meat, he calls out for her to not eat it, causing her and the others to look at him in surprise, when asked what he found by Luke, Warren is mocked by Sean who snaps back by telling the group they are eating Stephanie's legs, after arguing back and forth, Susan is forced to reviled about their cannibalism, much to the groups shock and disgust. They are suddenly held at gunpoint by the Carters brothers, Logan tries to tackle Johnathon but is shot in the chest by Jeffery, who then grabs Max's hair, causing Warren to charge but held back by Johnathon pointing his rifle at him, however all of them hear something falling down the stairs who is reviled to be Stephanie, which exposes her legless body, much to the horror of the Blackwell group, Warren turns around and is hit in the face by Johnathon, causing him to get knocked out. A while later, Warren reawakens and find himself, Max, Chloe, Nathan, Victoria, Brooke, Stella, Zachary, Juliet, Kate, Luke, Dana, Trevor, Dana, Justin and Logan stuck in a meat locker with the others held hostage in the house, Warren along with Zachary, Luke and Trevor try to bust the door down when Stella yells for them to stop, it is reviled that Logan has bled out from his wounds, although they want to save him, Luke is forced to stab Logan in his head when he dies, much to the distress of Stella. However the group hear struggling from out the locker and then hear a gunshot, the door opens and to their shock and relief is Jefferson, who is horrified to see Logan's dead body, Warren informs him about who the Carters really are and about Stephanie's brutal death. Jefferson brings them out and shows the group a dead Johnathon, who is reviled to have been shot by Jefferson when he got caught. Nathan grabs Jefferson's gun orders everyone to stay in the barn, he narrowly avoids being seen by Susan, however she sees him and grabs Alyssa hostage, Nathan tries to talk her down but is in fact luring her into a trap where Stephanie is at the top of the steps, having reanimated into a Walker, he manages to get her close enough where Stephanie attacks and eats the woman, Alyssa grabs a key Susan dropped and moves the book shelf out of the way reviling the basement where the others are held captive. However they note that Drew and Michael are missing only for them to hear Drew and Jeffery shout at each other. The rush outside and witness Jeffery holding Michael at gunpoint while Drew stands in front of him, Nathan gets Jeffery's attention which makes Drew charge but gets shot in the stomach, Jeffery begins to blame the group for the ranches downfall but is cut off when he is suddenly shot in the head. The shooter is reviled to be Dana, who had stolen Johnathon's gun. The group see a large herd of Walkers overrun the ranch and leave it behind. The novel ends off with the group safely making it back to the school and Jefferson witnessing the moon show up after the storm clouds disappear while thinking about moving on from the school. Credits * Maxine Caulfield * Chloe Price * Warren Graham * Victoria Chase * Kate Marsh * Nathan Prescott * Evan Harris * Zachary Riggins * Stella Hill * Dana Ward * Juliet Watson * Brooke Scott * Alyssa Anderson * Drew North * Michael North * Daniel DeCosta * Hayden Jones * Justin Williams * Logan Robertson * Luke Parker * Samantha Myers * Stephanie Gingrich * Trevor * David Madsen * Mark Jefferson * Michelle Grant * Joyce Price * Sean Prescott * Frank * Pip * Jack O'Connor * Benjamin Paul * Travis Mitchell * Vincent Salas * David Parker * Jeffery Carters * Johnathon Carters * Susan Carters * Jake * Paul * Raymond Wells (Flashback Only) * Terrance Carters (Picture) '' Deaths * Raymond Wells ''(Confirmed Fate, Flashback) * David Parker (Alive and Zombified) * Paul * Stephanie Gingrich (Alive) * Logan Robertson * Johnathon Carters * Susan Carters * Jeffery Carters * Terrance Carters (Confirmed Fate, Pre-Apocalypse) * Caroline Prescott (Confirmed Fate) * Kristine Prescott (Confirmed Fate) * Jenny Pitcher (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Many Unnamed Jameson High-School Students and Teachers (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Joyce Price. * First appearance of Sean Prescott. * First appearance of Frank. * First appearance of Pip. * First appearance of Jack O'Connor. * First appearance of Benjamin Paul. * First appearance of Travis Mitchell. * First appearance of Vincent Salas. * First appearance of Jake. (Unknown) * First (and Last) appearance of David Parker. (Alive and Zombified) '' * First (and Last) appearance of Jeffery Carters. * First (and Last) appearance of Johnathon Carters. * First (and Last) appearance of Susan Carters. * First (and Last) appearance of Paul. * First (and Last) appearance of Terrance Carters. ''(Picture) * First (and Last) appearance of the Carters's Ranch. * Last appearance of Logan Robertson. * Last appearance of Stephanie Gingrich. (Alive) * Last appearance of Raymond Wells. (Flashback Only) * First mention of Caroline Prescott. * First mention of Kristine Prescott. * First (and Last) mention of Jenny Pitcher. (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * It is reviled that if the brain isn't destroyed, a person will reanimate into a Walker. * An original character is introduced in the novel, the character is reviled to be Jack O'Connor. * The three Video Game characters who appear are Ben Paul, Travis and David Parker. * In the original script, Michelle was originally going to be killed by Jeffery but this was scrapped. * The novel's plot is based off the Video Game episode Starved For Help from the TellTale Video Game. Category:Life is Death Category:Novels